Y volvieron a caer
by AnniaW
Summary: Ella no era el centro de su universo, él no era el hombre de su vida, pero algo les mantiene juntos, algo que odian y no pueden evitar por eso volvieron a caer. JxB


Volvieron a caer.

Y volvieron a caer, como si fuesen humanos, tropezando una y otra vez con la misma piedra. Luego vendría la vergüenza, la culpa, el dolor… pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

Él toco su piel, aquella piel prohibida, ella sintió el contacto de su mano colándose entre sus muslos, y se arqueo contra él pidiendo que no se detuviera, pero él no avanzo…

Porque la odiaba, la odiaba por no dejarle libre, él sabía que su corazón nunca seria suyo al igual que ella sabía que nunca sería el centro de su universo, pero en ese instante ella le necesitaba, ella le rogaba y él se lo daría.

-Eres mía.-La dijo antes de acabar con la espera.

Él era el calor que faltaba en su cuerpo de hielo y allá donde él entraba dejaba su calidez, allá donde la besaba sentía el deseo cálido a veces teñido por una repulsión igual de irracional.

Y como dos adictos llevaban una vida a escondidas, después de cada encuentro ella decía.

-Ha sido un error.

Y él solo podía asentir, porque no había razón para encontrarse, ella tenía su alma en los brazos de otro hombre, uno perfecto, duradero e igual a ella y él solo tenía ojos para su niña.

Sintió el tacto frio de sus manos enredándose en su pelo acercándole a ella, cuando en realidad habría preferido alejarle, sintió sus piernas enredarse en sus caderas, el contraste de temperaturas, el deseo incontrolable que tenían que seguir, era instinto, era básico, eran ellos dos, sobre el coche del taller, ella había llegado como cualquier día, él arreglaba su coche y en un intento por alejarse solo consiguieron acercarse.

-Yo Le quiero. -Había dicho entonces.

Se introdujo en ella y se movió en su interior, sus uñas se clavaron a la espalda, y él la odiaba, quería que se derrumbase ante él, quería que reconociera el placer de sus encuentros, porque ella le necesitaba y por un instante ella no podría negar que su cuerpo era suyo, el ritmo aumentaba y el clímax de la pasión prohibida se avecinaba.

-Te deseo.-Su voz como un susurro, unas palabras sin pensarlas, él sonrió, había ganado.

El cuerpo de ella cayó sobre el coche, y cerró los ojos, ella también le odiaba por hacerla sentir eso cuando pensaba que ya no le necesitaba, su alma ya no era gemela de la suya, eran amigos, solo amigos, amigos de roces prohibidos, amigos de encuentros carnales y placeres impensables. Ella le odiaba por aquello, le quería como amigo y le deseaba como hombre, cuando se encontraban los cuatro él sonreía, abierta y sinceramente sin apartar la mirada de la niña de sus ojos, mientras a ella le dolía y aliviaba que no pensase en ella, por eso volvió a caer, ella le busco, le encontró y le beso, recorrió su torso con sus frias manos y las metió por debajo de sus pantalones buscando su miembro, buscando su placer.

-Eres mío Jacob Black.-Le dijo acariciando su piel allá donde nunca nadie se imaginaba que le tocase.

Le miro a los ojos castaños mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Me perteneces.-Le dijo sintiendo su miembro duro entre sus manos, beso su torso y fue descendiendo.

Ella nunca le había hablado así, ella nunca le había demostrado lo que el también sabía: su alma, su amor, su vida le pertenecía a su niña, su dulce Renesme, pero su cuerpo era de Ella. Así siguió el juego en el que jugaban los dos, demostrándose lo impotentes y lo fuertes que eran contra el otro, un juego en el que todos perdían y solo se ganaba al jugar.

El atrapaba uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y ella se hundía, se sumergía en el placer y el dolor que producían sus mordiscos, él la daba todo y se lo arrebataba todo, hasta el aire cuando sus bocas se encontraban y sus lenguas peleaban, aunque ella no lo necesitase.

-Quiero a Jacob.- Le dijo la persona a la que ella más quería, ella la miro.

-Lo se Renesme.-Dijo intentando sonreír, tu le quieres niña y yo le necesito, yo le deseo, él es mío y yo soy suya, somos amantes en un juego desesperado, el me da dolor, el me da amistad, el me da placer y yo le vendo mi felicidad a cambio de su cuerpo.

Esa noche le volvió a ver pero no se acerco, solo le miro y hablo.

-No podemos seguir, ella te quiere, es mi pequeña, no puedo hacerla esto.

Podía hacérselo a Edward porque solo le arrebataba por unos segundos aquello de lo que ella también era dueña, pero no podía seguir buscándole, encontrándole y poseyéndole, cuando su hija la miraba a los ojos y la decía que le quería.

-¿crees que es suficiente? ¿Que ella me quiera para que esto acabe?

-Tiene que serlo. -Respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

No miro atrás, no vio la mirada de él clavada en su espalda y el deseo que recorría al hombre-lobo.

-Eres mía Bella Cullen y nada cambiara.-Le dijo al aire, en sus palabras un matiz de dolor, ahora ella le dejaba libre pero el quería volver a su prisión de frio y deseo.

Sus vidas estaban juntas y a la vez separadas a la vez. Volvieron a caer, roces por debajo del mantel, una partida de caza, la casa a solas, un piano como testigo y sus cuerpos unidos en una nota sin final.


End file.
